


He will be a part of my life for the rest of my life

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, J2 non AU, Light Angst, M/M, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Inspired by the speculation that Jared and Jensen are away on a short private (romantic 😊) holiday together before they return to Austin after the wrap up of Supernatural.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	He will be a part of my life for the rest of my life

Jared stood on the porch enjoying the quiet beauty of the cool morning as he sipped his coffee and watched Koda and Icarus wandering around the yard trying to find a patch of warm sun to settle down in. 

He let his mind stay blank and be centred in the moment as he breathed in the fresh air and the smell of the grass and felt the soft breeze on his face. That worked for around five minutes before all the thoughts started trickling back in as he reflected on the sheer magnitude of this milestone they had just crossed.

It was truly the end of an era.

Not yet 40 and two cult classics under his belt. Gilmore Girls and Supernatural. Both these would be a part of his identity, always and for ever.

His legacy.

There are so many in his profession who struggle their entire career and may not have even one such opportunity. So he knew that he needed to maintain the balance of enormous gratitude over the profound sense of loss. But he had felt utterly and tragically unmoored on that very last day of the shoot. He was in freefall and Jensen had been his rock. As always. So patient and thoughtful and considerate even as he himself was grieving for the end of it all.

But Jensen processed things differently and Jared wouldn’t even look at the video that he recorded of the Bunker set being broken down. He couldn’t. It was bad enough that they were leaving Vancouver for good but to see the physical destruction of the place he had called home…….that was too much to bear.

And home it had been in the truest sense because home is where the heart is.

_And his heart ….._

Before he could complete that thought, as if on cue, he heard a sleepy grumpy voice behind him.

“Jay …you ok? Did you sleep ok?” Jensen mumbled, rubbing his half- closed eyes in a way that Jared found as familiar and as comforting as his well-worn hoodie.

So familiar from all those scenes of Dean waking up next to Sam and so comforting from all those years of seeing Jensen waking up next to Jared.

And after all these years, always the same question.

In the early years it had been a casual question. After a difficult shoot, after a tiring week, after a frustrating scene. _Jared, dude, you ok? Hey Jare, you doing ok? Jay, all ok?_

After Jared’s scare it had been anchored in a bone deep terror that Jensen felt every time they were not in each other’s line of sight or if the situation might be a triggering one. Jared knew that. Which is why every single time a fan asked something that made Jensen anxious, he always reached out and touched him to reassure him. To tell him _I’m ok_ without using any words.

These last couple of weeks Jensen had been hyper aware of the anguish that Jared was processing. It wasn’t just on a casual whim that they both brought their dogs along. They were their therapy animals for these few weeks!

They both knew how deeply the fans were grieving as they faced the reality that this really truly was the end. They dipped into the outpourings on social media once in a while. Jared more often than Jensen. All those messages of gratitude and despair, the confessions of how the show had saved them , how the struggles of the Winchesters had inspired them, how Jared had helped them by speaking out about his mental health issues, how J2- as the fans called them- had brought so much joy and pleasure to so many millions around the globe.

Jared could feel the love radiating through every single message. He could understand every one of those feelings. After all, he and Jensen were stars of the show but super fans themselves too! And they had given it their all. They had poured themselves into being Sam and Dean, nine months of the year for 15 years and the fans had returned that love a million times over.

So yes, leaving all this behind, moving to Austin where he and Jensen could not stay together as freely as they could in Vancouver, saying goodbye to the magnificent Sam Winchester…the heroic Dean Winchester…… it was all probably the hardest thing he was being called up on to do.

So he was definitely _not_ ok.

But Jared smiled at Jensen’s question. “Yeah. Am ok. Slept ok. Am saving all my weeping for the daytime when you will be around to offer your shoulder.”

Jensen groaned and came closer and hugged him from behind. Jared enjoyed the blissful moments of being enveloped by the warmth of his lover and then he gently turned in his arms and hugged him back.

He spoke softly in Jensen’s ear. “And you can also weep on my shoulder Jen. You don’t have to be so strong for me that you can’t let it out. I will be ok. I promise. You will be ok. We will both be ok. We did it Jen! We brought those brothers home.”

Jared broke the hug and with a wobbly smile he showed Jensen his left arm where the tattoo was still healing. Jensen grinned back and showed his own left arm where a matching tattoo was healing. He knew the fans were going to go crazy when they saw it at the next con. But he knew, like Dean had said that he didn’t need the amulet to remind him of how much he loved Sam, they didn’t need these tattoos to remind themselves of what they meant to each other either. Their names were carved on each other’s hearts.

But he would not dare say that aloud right now for fear of a sobbing Jared in his arms even before he could get to his first coffee. As it is they were both already teary eyed just from this much and Jared was shaking with the effort of holding it all in.

Jensen looked at Jared and was once again overwhelmed with a sense of his amazing good fortune. He was so so very proud of this man. This sensitive kind wonderful man who had chosen him to be his partner and his best friend and his lover and his soulmate. This brave beautiful man he loved with every fibre of his being.

Yeah, they were going to be ok. They were going to be together.

They may never match the heights of what they built together with Supernatural. _Lightening in a bottle_ Kripke had called them. And that was the truth. It was like the universe had conspired to bring them together and from the very first time they laid eyes on each other, they had belonged to each other.

They looked at each other now with what the fans always called _hearteyes_ and they knew that no matter what else they did or did not do, they were always going to be together and that is all that mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. https://www.popsugar.com/celebrity/photo-gallery/47309712/image/47309729/Jared-on-Jensen  
> Jensen on Jared  
> "We're best friends, period. He's my best friend for life. He will be a part of my life for the rest of my life."  
> "We certainly couldn't pick who we got cast next to, and sometimes, you can't pick who becomes your friend, it just kind of happens. And we got very fortunate in the fact that we not only got picked to be coworkers, but whatever it is, the universe kind of picked us to be buddies as well, and I think that's really given us a leg up on any issues that we would have run across being costars."  
> "Nine months a year we're stuck with each other literally 24 hours a day, seven days a week because we're working on the show. Even doing stuff for ourselves in between isn't possible. We're constantly together. And even when we're not actually working together during the nine months, or the other three months out of the year for that matter, we always find ourselves choosing to hang out and be together."  
> "I was able to have that friendship Jared and I had established for so long and I was able to talk about it with him and that really helped. He didn't even really need to say anything. I think a lot of people just need somebody to listen to or just need somebody to listen to them. We've established not only a good working relationship but a good friendship and also a good support system with each other."  
> "I would jump in front of a bullet for him any day and never think twice."
> 
> Jared on Jensen  
> "I would be doing it a disservice to try to put into words what I've been through with Jensen. We've more than grown up together. We went from single 20-somethings to fathers, husbands, and it's hard to quantify in a few short sentences exactly what all that encompasses."  
> "I think Ackles and I found a really cool, unique situation where we truly enjoy each other and we enjoy each other's families, and have each other's backs, and after 14 years spending more time with each other than you spend with your wives, your kids, your brothers, your sisters, your mothers, your fathers, you kinda go one way or the other, and we went to the place where we got closer. So we're just pretty lucky."  
> "One of the great things that I've gotten from this show is such a great friend that knows me so well, but also somebody that I can work with on a level that I've never worked with anybody else in my life. So we understand that it's pretty rare and may or may not ever happen again, but we're proud of what we created and we're proud of the people that helped us get here."
> 
> 2\. https://www.popsugar.com/celebrity/Jensen-Ackles-Jared-Padalecki-Friendship-Real-Life-37154946


End file.
